


Migawki z King's Cross

by Meluzyna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Love, dla Shathrenth
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluzyna/pseuds/Meluzyna
Summary: Moje haiku do genialnego tekstu Shathrenth zatyt. Początek. Enjoy :-) Zajrzyjcie do Shathrenth!





	Migawki z King's Cross

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shathrenth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shathrenth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Początek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920663) by [Shathrenth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shathrenth/pseuds/Shathrenth). 



> Shathrenth :-*** Pozdrawiam /i przepraszam :-P/.

**Oni**

Zmarszczony Orion.

Walburga - aż strach patrzeć.

Mój biedny Reggie.

* * *

**Nie martw się, Reggie**

Rok minie szybko.

Zniknie Hogwart, rodzice...

Tylko poczekaj.

* * *

**King's Cross**

Wrzawa, ścisk i brud.

I mugol za mugolem.

Cześć, wolny świecie!

* * *

**Towarzysz podróży**

W pustym przedziale

siedzisz, czekając na...  _stuk!_

\- Wolne? Jestem James.


End file.
